


omg very cool yes hell yeah cool very nice very cool nice yes very nice wow amazin amaze

by dabiisatodoroki



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, pls dont red its for sus, ths is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabiisatodoroki/pseuds/dabiisatodoroki
Summary: sus finds yoongibgi??!!?!??!!? but then oh no kim lip is mad WHAT HAPPEN???
Relationships: sus/kimlippieli, susususuus/yoogini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ughstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughstarlight/gifts).



one day susnan was waklking down the street when suddenly yoogi appeared wow

yoongis said hi and susnanda was like ommo let me get my strap oppar neomu neomu wow jinjja

but THEN kim lop came and said are you cheating on me susu

omg ono i would never lip mylove susano said

BUT you are with yoog??? kim lip said

pls understand kim lip goddess of all that is in this universe it is YOOG and he is the yoog sus spoked

NO!!! this cannot be acceptable s kim lip saidads

not my SASALAD yoongis asaid

oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

KABOOM

everythn=ing ex[loded 

solutions and

stick around for chapter 2 when HASEUL COMES IN


	2. ommo but what

w-waht is that soybd?? kim lip ask>??

i think it is holy shit HASEUL susbajdnajs screamed

haseul came and said very loudly WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER

HIZZUk

and then some SEVENTEEN DUDE CAME IN aND SAid SUSUUSUSUSUS MARRY ME PLS

WHICH ONE ARE YOU SUS ASKED

IDK ALEX DOESNT KNOW THE MEMEBRS HE REPLIED

yoogia ran away

Haseul haseuled

IM GAY kim lip yelled

I JUST WANNA DO MY CHEM TEST suSHAU CRIED

SOLUTIONS

AND

G A S L A W S

PEAR AND APPL

VERY COOL

NO haseul yelled ITS JAY PARk

Come meet me in the hot tub girl  
I'll bring the champagne  
And you just bring that body here  
And we can do our thang  
jay parkinsons said

NO KILL IT haseul yelled

WHAT IS THIS KIM KSDHS CREIDHAS

SUS SAID NO

And before I go put it in  
I'll go underwater girl just like a fish  
And the way I stay down there  
You gon' think I'm Aquaman  
jay parkaidsz said and then flew away very

bye


	3. wow very cool yes oo wow byajds

would you like to gos grocery shop with me kim lipkjs susas asked

no ur stinky kikmllip repied

.and then suddenly boom boom zoom crash bang flash slide cut zoom bang pow bam JAY PARK appeared

im aquaman ommo wownw jay parkinsons disease ssaid

salad said jungeun

and then vivi came and said YOU HAVE MY SIGNED ALBUM SUS

i got this ON MY OWN RIGHT suas said

and tTHEN suddenly there was YUTA MEBER OF NCT AND LEAD DANCER OF NCT 127 HE IS SCORPIO AND 5'9"

he crashed on jay park and jay park was like oh noo

AND THEN IT WAS GASP

SHREK SENPAI

WHATA RE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP HE ASKED

i just want to do my chem exam sus asaisd

solutions

a n d

SHREK SAMA BEAT UP JAY PARK AND YUTA SWAM AWAY

shrek went bye and then it was ONLY kiml and suyas

s-sus i have a confession kimlip said

ommo what is it???? Sus a shaked

salad said imlip'

oh said sus


	4. groccery store part two but the stoere blows up !?!?!?!?!!?1/1/

groccery store is very fat full good yes with foods and things

many many nice yum thing very cool yes

and then wow ommmo nanana it was DEVI????

im veyr cool i like boys very hot mhm yes said devi

go away said sus

firma y salva a nasrin said devi'

where are vivi's lines said kim lipas

DEVI THA BOOK WAS BLESSED BY G O D

and then ommo wowowowowoowowowowowoowow it was HWANWOONG he is so sexy hot cute baby so tiny cute ommo

and he said i love alexander

sus said i dont care

then she and kim ;kip went to MCDON ALDS DRIVCE THRU

AND GUESS WHO WAS AT THE SERVICCE IT WAS

ALE X A ND R AJA AA A NANANA NA A

hello welcome to mcdonaldns what can i ger ofor t you

i want a big mac hold the cheese hold the meat hold the burger hold the pickles hold the lettuce sususans said

....you just want the onion? alexads said

YES sus said

i dont know her said kiakm lip

k-kim lip nuna, pls be my LAWFULLY WEDDED ONION susuusausn said

FGASP YOU DIDNT SUSASASN kiMDS lip GASPED

DRIVE TO THE NEXT WINDOWS aleks saishas

so they drove to microsoft windows 10 and the man at counter thrw the onio at susan 

ususa sid to kim lip MARRY ME???

OMMO YES SUASA asaid liom lip

and tyhey wrer vefry happy

the end wow


	5. gasp..... another chapter!?!?!??!?!?!??!??!?

zoom zoom zoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom said car broom broom vroom vroom

and then it stop in AUSTRALIA in the o u t b a ck near MOORINE ROCK

AND IT WAS VERY SAD DRY FLAT VERY SAD

WHY have you brought us HERE ALEXANDERIDSNEREREIRIEIRIE said sus

I DIDNT BRING US HERE aleksdas said

THEN WHO DID?? said kim lkipk

HASEUL DID said haseul

I've come back from the DEAD she said 

haseul oppar pls post said sus

n e v e r said haseul

and then there was music

c-can you hear that??? said kim lipks

what is it??? said sus???

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go big time  
What you want, what you feel  
Never quit, and make it real  
When you roll big time

NO ITS BIG TIME RUSH SAID SUS

Hey, hey  
Listen to your heart now  
Hey, hey  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey, hey  
Better take your shot now  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

STAN STELLAR PLS IM DESPERATE

and then it was YVESS???

its MY BIRTHDAY STREAM NEW STINKIES she said

FIESTA NAE MAME

DAYUMMMM STILL DRAGGING IT BROOOOO

WHY AFRE YOU GAE???

I NEED SLEEP PLEASE

STAN LOONA


End file.
